


Locked out of heaven

by lamergirl



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [3]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, F/M, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Mari showed up on his doorstep, fully aware she was unwelcome, but as usual uncaring. She knocked loudly and waited. Wes opened the door just enough to look out at her. She knew if it weren’t for who he was, he would have slammed the door in her face. Instead, he held the door firmly and addressed her politely. “What brings you here today Mari.”“Wow.” She smirked crossing her arms, “Did I detect a slight edge to your voice, Wes?”He sighed and monotoned back. “If you don’t need anything, then maybe you should leave.” He said still very polite, though the edge to his voice was now more of a tone.“I think you know we still need to talk,” Mari said and Wes sighed.





	Locked out of heaven

Mari showed up on his doorstep, fully aware she was unwelcome, but as usual uncaring. She knocked loudly and waited. Wes opened the door just enough to look out at her. She knew if it weren’t for who he was, he would have slammed the door in her face. Instead, he held the door firmly and addressed her politely. “What brings you here today Mari.”

“Wow.” She smirked crossing her arms, “Did I detect a slight edge to your voice, Wes?”

He sighed and monotoned back. “If you don’t need anything, then maybe you should leave.” He said still very polite, though the edge to his voice was now more of a tone.

“I think you know we still need to talk,” Mari said and Wes sighed.

“I think you know very well that we should not. It was wonderful seeing you, goodnight.” And with that, Wes closed and locked the door. He walked swiftly down the hallway and into the Livingroom, nearly jumping out of his skin when Mari was sitting right there on his couch, examining the book he had left on the table open when he had gone to answer the door. “Why do you even bother knocking,” He said snatching the book out of Mari’s hands, sticking a bookmark in it and placing it in the bookshelf as he continued, “When your just gonna teleport into my house.”

“A better question,” Mari said, crossing her leg over the other and leaning back, “is why bother closing the door in my face when you don’t have any demon protection around the house?” Mari asked bluntly and Wes sat exasperatedly in the chair across from her. “I think you’re the only angel living on earth who doesn’t have Anti-demon knick-knacks all over the damn house. Some angels use so much I have to walk around whole blocks. Yet you don’t have even one.”

“What do you want Mari?” Wes asked tight-lipped.

“I mean I understand why you didn’t have them before, but now that we’re no longer-“

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” He interrupted loudly and Mari looked at him.

“What? You don’t want to hear the word? Because that’s what we were doing. We were fucking” She said bluntly, and Wes visibly flinched at the word.

“Was your goal to come here and make me uncomfortable? Angry? Annoyed? Because If you have then mission accomplished.” Wes said quietly.

“To be completely honest,” She said, and It was Mari’s turn to talk quietly, “I missed you.”

It’s this quiet admission that seems to anger Wes the most and he stands up and turns toward the bookcase. “Don’t do this.” He says and his voice is shaky.

“You’re the one who told me to be more honest. You told me to stop hiding my feelings. Do you take that back?” She said, voice still low.

“Mari, I got in so much trouble last time. If we are caught again…” And he doesn’t have to finish, she knows what’s left unsaid.

“Then we won’t get caught again,” She said simply, still leaning back on the couch, wanting to walk over to him, but not wanting to until he calms a bit. “We, mostly me, made some stupid risks last time.”

He lets out a half chuckle out at that, “I’m surprised you admitted that so easily.” He took a deep breath and turned back to look at her, “however, stupid is an understatement.”

“Moronic? Incredibly Daft? Half-witted? Brainless?” She started listing as she stood up and took a few steps till she was right in front of him, and he looked at her warily. “Mindless? Imbecilic? Maybe… obtuse?”

“Mari” He breathed, she put her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist, not tightly or pulling her off, but holding it. “I know your instinct when you get in trouble is to disobey again but sneakier,” he said and his voice was almost tired, “But angels aren’t like that.”

“That’s a good thing you’re not like most angels.” She said putting her other hand on the side of his face, already barely an inch from him, forcing her to look up at him. He grabbed her other wrist and this time brought both her hands off of him and down, stepping back.

“You should leave.” He says turning away and this time its Mari who gets angry.

“You know what!?” and Mari’s sudden aggressiveness actually makes Wes turn to look at her again, this time on the defensive, “Look me in the eye right now, and tell me you really don’t want this!” Mari shouted, crossing her arms like a child, “If you can do that right now, I’ll leave and never bother you again.” She said her voice getting quieter as she spoke, the last part almost a whisper.

Wes looks at her for a moment and, and for a second she thinks he is gonna lean down and say it, instead he looks away “Leave whenever you feel like it.” And with that, he was no longer standing there.

Like a dream, or as she preferred, a nightmare, he was gone.

At least she had gotten somewhere.

Though, not as far as she would like.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
